1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an image displaying apparatus, an image generating apparatus, an image providing server, an image displaying method, an image generating method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the popularization of electronic apparatuses, such as desktop computers and smart phones, users acquire the capability to access various types of digital content through their electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, the users are able to view digital images, such as digital photos, digital drawings, or digital cartoons, by using such electronic apparatuses.
Here, a high quality experience of viewing digital images may be provided to the users when a method of providing the digital images is determined in consideration of intentions of a person who created the digital images, desires of a person who is viewing the digital images, or characteristics of an electronic apparatus displaying the digital images.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the present disclosure or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present disclosure. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.